1. (a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer in a microcavity, and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display.
2. (b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used type of flat panel display device, typically includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (“EM”) structure (e.g., nanocrystal structure) is a display device manufactured by providing a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, removing the sacrificial layer after coating a support member thereon, and filling a liquid crystal in an empty space provided by removing the sacrificial layer.
In such a liquid crystal display, when developing the sacrificial layer or performing a heat treatment for an overlying layer, a characteristic thereof may be changed such that the sacrificial layer may partially remain in the space to be filled by the liquid crystal when removing the sacrificial layer. Also, the common electrode may have a curved structure according to the sacrificial layer such that the common electrode may be disposed substantially close to the underlying pixel electrode.